staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3414 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3629); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3415 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3630); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Strażak Sam - Zrządzenie losu, odc. 2 (Fireman Sam // Twist of fate, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Deszcz odc. 18 (Dazd); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1983) 08:50 Świnka Peppa - Papuga Polly, odc. 4 (Polly Parrot, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Wędrówki pędzla i ołówka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 11 - O tym, jak Elis nie zaznała szczęścia (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 11Jak Elis ke stesti neprisla); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 94 (odc. 94); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Zmiany odc.14/30 (Extr@: Changes) - txt str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Zwierzowiec - Sukces 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 55; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.866; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Jan Serce - odc. 4/10 - Pieszczoty; serial TVP 13:40 Uroczystości Świętych Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja z Chrzanowa; relacja 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1255; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 14 (Commander in Chief, ep. 14 The Price You Pay); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3416 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3631); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3417 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3632); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 69 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - Brudne jajko odc. 7 (Franny's Feet / Egg sitting) kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Wielka powódź cz. 1 (Sturmflut 1 (tyt. ang. Storm Tide)) - txt str.777 89'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Teleexpress nocą 22:50 Bez pardonu III - odc. 7, Ktoś inny (District, The III - ep. 7, The Second Man); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:40 Dobre, bo polskie - Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 00:45 Dobre, bo polskie - Mistrz tańca 28'; film TVP 01:15 Dobre, bo polskie - Kabaret Starszych Panów "Ostatni naiwni" - wieczór 15; widowisko 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 115/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 115); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 116/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.116); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 12 - Bohater dnia; serial animowany 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 24/26 Powrót do korzeni (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. Getting back to the roots); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 266 Ekshibicjonista; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:44 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 118/162 Nigdy nie chciałem jechać do Francji (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (I never wanted to go to France)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 67/75 Okres godowy (Tarzan, ep 311 Mating season); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Oazy w Arktyce-odc.10 (Living Edens) 53'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:50 Starter- magazyn aktualności 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa Wikingów 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 17/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 618 (145)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 51/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 15/26 (49) Wyrzuty sumienia (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Who's sorry now?); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Zaginione; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Hotel Babylon - odc. 4/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Fahrenheit 451) 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Fahrenheit 451 (Fahrenheit 451) 107'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1967) 00:35 Kinoffkino - odc. 5; magazyn 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Schlesien Journal – magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:56 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:11 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:11 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Relacje – przegląd gospodarczy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Trójka tam była 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.00 Raport z akcji – magazyn o tematyce policyjnej 19.15 Program publicystyczny 19.35 Gramy dla Was 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda; STEREO 22:49 16/16 - Dzień z życia chirurga; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Rok 2013 - koniec ropy (Oil no More (2013 - la fin du petrole)) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Stephane Meunier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:27 Kurier; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Rok 2013 - koniec ropy (Oil no More (2013 - la fin du petrole)) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Stephane Meunier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sekret Laury (113) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 WieIka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (34) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (84): Taniec z wyjazdami - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (17) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (17) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (17): Nieproszeni goście - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (136) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (43): Safari - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (136): Droga do Unii - serial ko mediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (85): Ostatnie dwanaście godzin - serial komediowy 16.55 Strainik Teksasu (100) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (44) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (137): Wycieczki edukacyjne - serial komediowy 20.00 Mamuśki (7): Piąty teść - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Mamuśki (8): Godzina zero - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Zagubione serca - melodramat, USA 1999 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.50 Chirurdzy (27) - serial obyczajowy 00.45 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (3) - serial fantastyczny 01.45 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.45 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (12) - serial obyaajowy 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (3) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (13) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (109) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Detektyw Monk (5) - serial kryminalny 21.55 Dowody zbrodni (4) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Projekt plaża nocą - mag. 00.20 Nie z tego świata (16) - serial SF 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nic straconego - powtórki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Bajki polskie - odc. 2; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Demokracja w Kościele; reportaż; STEREO 09:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - W Vancouver i na Błoniach; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Salon kresowy - W zdrowym ciele zdrowy rozum; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 .... I tam prawdopodobnie zostałem na zawsze 48'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Warto rozmawiać - Odrolnienie koalicji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Represji w Wojsku Polskim w latach 1949 - 1956; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mistrz 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:M. Michalik, D. Kuciewicz, K. Bochenek, K. Bochenek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Bajki polskie - odc. 2; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Armia przyszłości odc.43; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Demokracja w Kościele; reportaż; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Taki pejzaż - Przełomy Wisły; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ślady naszej przeszłości.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 Gwiazdor filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Bombowcy ze Śląska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Siedlisko - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wołkow; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Toskania; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Dzień jak co dzień - Auto dla Kowalskiego; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 Gwiazdor filmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1248; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Bombowcy ze Śląska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Siedlisko - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.2; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Wołkow; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Taki pejzaż - Przełomy Wisły; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (26) - serial anim. 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (226) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (21) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dok. 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (54) - se-rial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (227) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (11) - serial sens. 21.00 Boston Public (11) - serial komediowy 22.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 02.55 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.10 Tajniacy (8) - serial sensacyjny 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (22) - telenowela 10.05 Inspektor Eddie (7) - serial komediowy 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (23) - telenowela 15.10 Nikita (14) - serial sensacyjny 16.10 Życie na fali (19) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Seans filmowy - magazyn 18.10 Inspektor Eddie (1) - serial komediowy 19.10 Życie na fali (20) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Agenci NCIS (23-ost.) - serial kryminalny 21.10 Witajcie w Collinwood - komedia, Niemcy/USA 2002 22.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.25 Cedry pod śniegiem - film obyczajowy. USA 1999 01.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.20 Simpsonowie 18 (16) - serial 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (8) - serial komediowy 08.30 Detektyw Monk 5 (10) - serial kryminalny 09.20 Śmiałkowie w ekstremalnych warunkach - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 10.25 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 12.15 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 12.50 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1984 14.40 Deser: Motyle - film krótkometrażowy 15.00 List miłosny - komediodramat, USA 1999 16.35 A Close Encounter - koncert Robbiego Williamsa 18.15 Poirot. Karty na stół - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 18 (17) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Lokatorka - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 23.05 Karol - papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny, Włochy 2006 01.40 Listy miłosne - dramat obyczajowy. Polska 2001 03.30 Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny, Meksyk/USA 2004 HBO 06.30 Czekając na cud - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 08.20 D.E.B.S. - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 09.50 Dziadek do orzechów - film animowany 11.15 Infolinia - thriller, Indie 2004 12.55 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia, USA 2005 14.30 Lassie - film przygodowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA/rlandia 2005 16.10 Coldplay - koncert 17.10 Magiczny duet - komedia familijna, USA 2005 18.35 Czekając na cud - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 20.10 Premiera: Studio 60 (12) - serial obyczajowy 20.55 Rodzina Soprano 6 (5, 6) - serial kryminalny 22.45 Casshern - film SF. Japonia 2004 01.10 Walka żywiołów - komediodramat, USA 2005 02.30 Dark Water - Fatum - horror, USA 2005 04.20 Moje matki - dramat, Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 Polonia 1 06:35 - Sally (odc. 25) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 26) 07:20 - Celeste II (odc. 86) 08:10 - Telezakupy 19:00 - Celeste II (odc. 87) 19:45 - Za głosem serca (odc. 3) 20:40 - Tajemnice Sahary (odc. 3) 21:40 - Bill Cosby Show (odc. 18) 22:05 - Ziemie toskańskie (odc. 17) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Discovery Channel 06.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Holenderskie zapory morskie serial dokumentalny 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe serial dokumentalny 08.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion serial dokumentalny 08.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów serial dokumentalny 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 serial dokumentalny 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód serial dokumentalny 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 serial dokumentalny 11.30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 serial dokumentalny 12.00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Holenderskie zapory morskie serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe serial dokumentalny 14.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion serial dokumentalny 14.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów serial dokumentalny 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 48) serial dokumentalny 16.00 Superjazda: Hammer serial dokumentalny 17.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów serial dokumentalny 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon serial dokumentalny 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 13) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 49) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Niewidzialni zabójcy (odc. 1/3) film dokumentalny 22.00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Morderca turystów serial dokumentalny 23.00 Piąty bieg magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Piąty bieg magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 01.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Morskie katastrofy serial dokumentalny 02.00 Superjazda: Roadstery serial dokumentalny 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 serial dokumentalny 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Amputacja przez stalowe noski serial dokumentalny 05.00 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 serial dokumentalny 05.30 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 serial dokumentalny Zone Club 06.00 Sekrety baletu (odc. 4) szkoła tańca 06.25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (odc. 12) magazyn fitness 06.55 Sobota w kuchni (odc. 53) magazyn kulinarny 07.20 Na ślubnym kobiercu (odc. 9) program rozrywkowy 07.45 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 15) serial dokumentalny 08.10 Obieżyświat (odc. 25) serial dokumentalny 08.35 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (odc. 2) reality show 09.35 Udawacze (odc. 44) program rozrywkowy 10.25 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach (odc. 7) program rozrywkowy 10.55 Przyjęcia Jamesa (odc. 21) magazyn kulinarny 11.25 Przyjęcia Jamesa (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 11.55 Bazar (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 12.25 Obieżyświat (odc. 42) serial dokumentalny 12.55 Dom mody (odc. 5) konkurs ubiorów 13.20 Terapia szokowa: Jenny (odc. 5) magazyn 13.45 Sobota w kuchni (odc. 52) magazyn kulinarny 14.10 Mama na pełny etat (odc. 17) serial dokumentalny 14.35 Randka na czas (odc. 7) program rozrywkowy 15.00 Randka na czas (odc. 8) program rozrywkowy 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę (odc. 12) reality show 16.30 Areszt domowy (odc. 25) magazyn mody 17.00 Areszt domowy (odc. 26) magazyn mody 17.30 Obieżyświat (odc. 51) serial dokumentalny 18.00 Obieżyświat (odc. 52) serial dokumentalny 18.30 On jest kobietą (odc. 4) reality show 19.30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (odc. 50) magazyn 20.30 10 lat mniej (odc. 15) magazyn poradnikowy 21.00 Randka na czas (odc. 51) program rozrywkowy 21.30 Córeczka tatusia (odc. 7) serial dokumentalny 22.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (odc. 97) talk-show 22.50 Kulturystka film dokumentalny 23.40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (odc. 67) magazyn poradnikowy 00.30 Mężczyźni o sobie: Bukiet zaręczynowy (odc. 4) program rozrywkowy 00.55 Gwiazdy na plaży (odc. 4) program rozrywkowy 01.20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (odc. 97) talk-show 02.05 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (odc. 51) magazyn poradnikowy 03.00 Zdrada (odc. 54) serial dokumentalny 04.00 Strzał w dziesiątkę (odc. 14) reality show 05.00 Obieżyświat (odc. 27) serial dokumentalny 05.30 Sztuka i dusza (odc. 12) magazyn kulturalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku